Dancing girl
by FanficFeels
Summary: She was only suppose to teaching his God-daughter ballet. That's it, he wasn't suppose to fall for her and so deep, but he did. And now he's in this mess. AU Finchel
1. He saw her dancing

**I didn't really like the idea of Ron and Hermione being the ship in this and I've had a little Glee obsession for a while so I decided to change the story completely and write my first Glee fic! Please don't hate, I will still be writing my other stories but I want to try new story lines and fandoms instead of Harry Potter, so do enjoy.**

_Dancer girl_

_ ~Chapter 1 - Meting her~_

"Uncle Finnn, are we nearly there yet?" Beth asked grabbing onto her Godfathers much larger hand. Finn looked down at his giddy god-daughter and smiled. For her 7th birthday he promised her any type of dance lessons she wanted, knowing how much she loved to dance, and obviously the newly 7 year old chose Ballet. He didn't have any objections to this and said he'd take her whenever he was off work, which was not often.

"Yes Beth, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes." He replied looking around for the dance studio his brother, Kurt had suggested. Beth burst into happy giggles as she saw the studio in the distance.

"I see it! I see it uncle Finn!" She exclaimed jumping up and down, her long golden hair bouncing along with her. Finn picked her up and walked down the street to the building. He looked up at the sign and it did in fact say; _Berry's __dance school._ It wasn't a very big building, actually it was quite small but as he looked into the windows he saw that all the walls were covered in drawings and pictures obviously done by children and this made him feel better about sending his only god-child there. He opened the door and let Beth drag him in.

He looked around but saw no one. "I don't think there's anyone here sweetie." He whispered.

"But there has to be! Why would they leave the door unlocked if there was no one here? That would be silly." She stated sticking her nose up in the air. _She is so like her mother. _Finn thought.

"Okay, we'll have a quick nosey about and if no one's here we'll come back tomorrow? That sound okay?" He asked letting go of the little girls hand. She quickly nodded and ran towards a door, which was opened a slight bit. He followed in suit but Beth was too fast for a 21 year old Finn to catch up with. _Bloody hell, she can run. _He thought as he caught up with her. She was stood in a door way staring into the room, He walked over to her and picked her up, but she never took her eyes away from the woman Finn had only just noticed.

His eyes widened as he saw her. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black outfit, like the ones the ballerinas wore, Finn didn't know what they were called. Her Brown hair was wrapped in a rather tight looking bun on the top of her head, she had her eyes closed and she was rotating her head. She stretched her thin arms out and then press a button on the music box and music started to boom out of it.

It was slow and gentle at first, she moved to the rhythm of the music and swayed slightly, her eyes still closed. As the music got a bit louder and faster she started to spin on the spot moving her arms in and out she was brilliant. Finn himself had never been interested in dance but this stranger had suddenly had him interested in all aspects. Her spinning came to an abrupt stop and she dropped to the floor. At first he thought there was something wrong with her but when the music boomed again she jumped up and continued dancing. _Oh, it must be part of the dance._ The song started to drift away and Beth jumped out of his arms and started to clap.

"That was _amazing_!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. The woman was obviously shocked that she had had an audience and was at a loss for words. Finn noticed this and stepped forward to explain.

"Sorry, erm...we came in and no one was at the desk so we thought someone would be back here. She want's ballet lessons..." He said messing with his hands.

The woman sighed and smiled, and what a smile it was. "Oh, I thought- Well never mind what I thought, come this way and I'll just sign you up." She lead them out of the studio and back to the front desk where she pulled out a book and opened it to today's date. "And may I ask her name?" She asked, smiling warmly to Beth.

Finn picked her up and put her on his hip. "Go on." He whispered to a now very shy Beth.

She muttered her name and the woman wrote it down in the book nodding. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you.." She told the woman. "Do you think I could be as good as you one day?"

The woman blushed. "Well I'm not _that _good myself but with a lot of practice I think you could be amazing." Beth gave her a big grin and Finn smiled at the woman.

"Thank you," He said taking the slip she had just given him. "And just for the record, You're an impeccable dance." He told her as he walked out with his God-daughter, leaving her red in the face.

* * *

Rachel straightened her back and looked down at the papers in her hands and rubbed her forehead. She had two two hour classes today and then she had an audition, this was going to be a really long day. Her head shot up when she heard the door open. It was her newest pupil, Beth and her father? She wasn't yet sure who the hansome man was but she wanted to get to know him. She quickly shock her head of that thought and smiled as Beth ran up to Rachel's desk. "Hi miss Berry!"

"Why, hello Beth, don't you pretty." Beth went red in the face and smiled shyly at Rachel. "Thank you.."

Rachel looked up at the man and smiled. "Rachel Berry, I'll be teaching your daughter...?" She asked.

Finn's eyes went wide. "Oh no, she's not my daughter, she's my_ God-_daughter." He stressed the first part, he was far to young to have a 7 year old. He took a look at her and he relised how beautiful she actually was, her hair fell gracefully around her face, she had the prettiest brown he had ever seen, she was just stunning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed..."

He gave her a grin and she felt her insides melt. "Can Finn watch my dance?" Beth asked standing on her tip-toes.

Rachel smiled down at her. "If he wants to then he is more than welcome."

"I'd love to." He gave her a grin and took Beth's hand as Rachel lead them to the studio.

**Review please.**


	2. The night out

Rachel smiled as she watched Beth Perform her dance number, she really was talented. Probualy one of the most talented she had taught in her 3 years of teaching. She spun around on the spot and finished her with a bow. The whole class erupted in appaluse and Beth grinned and ran over to Finn who was sat at the back of the room. He was clapping along with rest of the class with a massave grin on his face. Rachel took this time to take a proper look at him without anyone knowing. He really was quite handsome, with his beautiful smile, amazing body and those eyes. She could stare at him all say long. He picked Beth up and put her on his shoulders, laughing as she did. Rachel dismissed the rest of the class and went over to praise Beth. "You were brilliant, just brilliant Beth." She said to her as Finn placed her down on the ground.

Beth smiled shyly at Rachel and blushed. "Thank you Miss Berry."

"You're a great teacher Miss Berry. She never shuts up about her lessons. She's running her dad around the bend with her chatter." He said smiling at her. She felt her heart swell and she went a bit red in the face.

"Oh, well I'm flattered." She says to Beth but she did not take her eyes off Finn for a second.

Finn grinned at her and patted Beth's head. "Why don't you get ready, I have to talk to Miss Berry." Beth nodded and ran to get dressed and Rachel got almost worried about what Finn wanted.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his shoes. "Errm, well, B-Beth has been here for at least a month now and I've been with her every lesson, seen _you _every lesson and yet I barley know you. I was, actually Beth's mum was wondering if you would like to go out with us.."

Rachel was taken back. She was certainly not expecting Finn to ask her to come out with a students parents, would it be wrong to say yes? She really did want to get to know him if she was being honest with herself. "I-um...I- would love to. I haven't been out in such a long time, I don't get to you see, life is a bit hectic at the moment." _Yeah just bore him to death with your life story, that will get his attention._

Finn grinned at her again. "Really? Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow after work?" He asked. Just at that moment Beth came running in with her bag in her hand, and her coat buttoned up.

"Sure, I'll make sure to bring an extra change of clothes." She said smiling. Finn nodded and said his goodbye's along with Beth and then left. Leaving Rachel wondering what she was going to wear tomorrow.

* * *

"I don't know why you're making a big deal Rach, just throw something nice in your bag and get gone." Santana said flicking through the pages of a magazine. Her and Rachel had been best friends for years but she still didn't understand why she got into a big fuss over little things such as this.

"I want to look good Santana! I can't just throw anything on and 'get gone', I want to make a good impression." She said still rooting through her wardrobe.

Santana sighed and put the magazine on Rachel's bed. "Are you even dating this guy?" She asked.

This time Rachel did look up at her. "No..." She says.

"Then why make such a big deal? If you're not fucking the guy what's the point?" Rachel went bright red in the face and Santana gasped in shock.

"Oh my god! You _are_ sleeping with him are you?"

Rachel went even redder and Santana laughed. "I most certainly am not sleeping with him! He just...I might have a tiny little thing for him...that's all."

"Oh well if that's the case, move over. _I'll_ pick you something that'll keep his eyes on you all night." She says smirking and moving Rachel out of the way. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. Santana would make her look like a slut...would she?

After about 10 minutes of Rachel panicing and Santana throwing clothes behind her, hitting Rachel in the most most of the time, Santana pulled out a little black strapless dress and a pair of black heals to go with it. Rachel was unsure. "It's a little...small isn't it?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "It's suppose to be. Frankly I'm shocked you have something like this in your possesion."

Rachel sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win. "Can you just give it me? I'm going to be late for work." She held out her hand and then put the dress in the bag and headed off to work.

* * *

Looking in the full-length mirror in her office she turned on the spot smothing out the tiny wrinkles she noticed. She did in fact look pretty good, almost sexy even. Her hair was straight and behind her shoulders, she had pale pink lip-stick on and a tad of make up. She looked in the mirror and told herself: "I am confident, I am confident." The bell went off at the front door and she knew that Finn was there. She took a deep breath and walked out to meet him. "Hi there Finn."

He turned to look at her and his mouth dropped when he saw her. She looked beyond sexy. "H-Hey Rachel. You look...wow."

She blushed deeply and smiled at him. "Thank you, shall we go?" She asked. He nodded and took her hand to lead her down the street. They both couldn't help but smile at the sparks they both felt as their hands interwinded.

When they got to the club Finn quickly get Rachel's hand go as he saw his friends. As soon as a blonde girl waved over to them both they walked over to her and the other people. "Everyone, this is Rachel, Rachel this is er...everyone." The five other people smiled at Rachel and said their hello's.

"Wow, she's too hot for you Hudson." One of his friends says. Rachel blushed deeply and smiled slightly.

Finn frowned and playfully shoved Puck. "Shut up, she's just a friend." Rachel's smile fell a bit when he said 'friend'.

"So, Rachel, Finn here tells me that you're the one that's been teaching Beth Ballet?" A very pretty blonde woman asked.

"Yes I have, and may I just say that she is very talented. Best in the class." Rachel praised. The woman smiled widely and tapped her husbands arm.

"Hear that, best in the class." She paused for a moment and then reached out to shake Rachel's hand. "Quinn Puckerman." She said smiling.

"Rachel Berry, It's lovely to meet you." She replied.

* * *

Nearly 3 hours had pasted since Finn and Rachel had gotten to the club and Rachel could easily say that she was having the time of her life. She spent most of her time talking to Quinn and she even got up and danced with her, which was a little weird considering she had to idea how to dance in a club since she only did ballet, but she had a try at it anyway. After sitting down she looked at her watch and saw that it 1 am, she drank the rest of her drink and walked over to Finn who was talking to a blonde hair guy who was named Sam. "Finn, I'm gonna head home now."

He turned to her. "Let me walk you." He said getting up out of his seat.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to, I can make it home by myself." She insisted.

Finn just shook his head. "I can't let you do that, I'm walking you home." He said getting up and walking out with her.

They walked down the streets in silence before they got Rachel's appartment. "Thank you for taking me out and meeting your friends. I had a really good time." She said once they got to her door. Finn grinned. "Thank you for saying yes." Rachel smiled and looked down at her shoes before reaching over and kissing Finn on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered before walking into her appartment leaving Finn grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews, it made most of my days. Now, I know there might be some spelling mistakes but please don't review just because of that, I don't have spell check and I'm not a very good spelling if I'm being honest. **

**Please review.**


End file.
